youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Rose
|birthplace = Unknown |birthday = March 22 |age = 24 |gender = Female |height = 5'8 |weight = 140 lbs |blood = |designation = |affiliation = Magus |previous affiliation = Unknown |profession =Scientist |previous profession = Unknown |base = Houston |relatives = Alexis Young ~Daughter |mentor = N/A |powers = |weaknesses = |equipment = Various }} Amber Rose History ~Under Construction~ Personality ~Under Construction~ Appearance ~Under Construction~ Powers and Abilities Abilities: :Hand-to-Hand Combat (Expert): :Enhanced Condition: :Enhanced Vision: :*'Enhanced Reading': :*'Enhanced Synesthesia': :Enhanced Intelligence: :Enhanced Memory: :*'Adoptive Muscle Memory': :*'Genetic Memory': Equipment *'M.A.-001 Surtr' is one of the first devices developed by Magus, that wielded a Magical Circuit. It takes the form of a relatively simple red bladed katana with a black hilt. Once mana is channeled into it the sword, the blade begins to produce magical flames. Like normal flames, the flames produced by it are capable of burning objects in the human world as well as spiritual based objects. Once the sword runs out of mana, it becomes inert for a short period of time. - *'M.A.-002 Thrudgelmir': Is one of the many weapons created by Magus for her, composed of a unique ally. It is stated as being one of her only defensive weapon that she has created. Thrudgelmir takes the form of two large floating shields and two large gauntlets. She has stated that she is able to control the two shields with a simple thought. The shields as well as the gauntlets have been stated to be capable of withstanding a powerful attack at point blank, with no damage to her or the shield. *'M.A.-003 Thor': It takes the form of a ornate guandao, the blade extending from a dragon's mouth. Once mana is entered into Thor, it awakens, which is signified by the eyes of the dragon glowing. It becomes capable of producing and conducting electricity. With each swing, strike or trust, a bolt of lightning is released. Like all her weapons, the more mana that she puts into it, the longer it remains active. *'M.A.-004 Sleipnir': It takes the form of simple thigh high black boots. Both boots possess a single white line, running out the outward side. *'S.A.-012 Odin': Odin takes the form of two simple black handguns. Upon flowing mana into the two, they become capable of rapidly firing super condensed mana bullets. If loaded with normal bullets, once fired, the impact and damage produced by it is greatly increased. Amber has stated that she can charge the guns to increase their output. *'M.A.-013 Freyja': Stated as being one of her only defensive weapons. Unlike her other weapons, Freyja is stated able being the most elegant of them as well as the most beautiful. While all of her other weapons are states as being "rigid", Freyja is described as being "A Feather In the Wind". It appears as an elegant and low-cut white and lavender dress, with cross patterns around the hem of her raiment. Along with a pair of shoulder length black gloves and thigh high white boots. Unlike her other weapons which only contains a few Magical Circuits, Freyja is stated to hold up to twenty. Like all of her items, Feryja's abilities are activated, by flowing mana into. Which become evident as a crystal forms, protruding from her collarbone. Feryja is stated as being able to greatly increase her strength and speed. Allow her to match a person with enhanced speed. Aside from its strength and speed enhancement, Freyja is know to greatly increase her defense when needed, though not as great a Thrudgelmir. At anytime, she can harden a specific part of it to block incoming attacks. Quotes * Trivia *